The present invention relates to systems, apparatuses and methods for use in performing surgery in a patient, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to stabilization of vertebrae of a spinal column.
Various types of devices and systems have been used to stabilize portions of bones including the spine. Spinal stabilization techniques have utilized plating and rods on the posterior, anterior, lateral, postero-lateral and antero-lateral portions of a spinal column segment. Such systems can provide rigid or dynamic fixation of a spinal column segment for the repair of injured or diseased vertebrae, intervertebral discs, and other elements of the spinal column. Various anatomical considerations along the spinal column, such as bone degeneration and interference with neural elements and nerve tissues, can present difficulties in implementing stabilization systems and/or cause undesirable side effects once the stabilization systems have been implemented.
While developments in vertebral stabilization have provided steps in the right direction, there remains a need for further development in this area of technology.